scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Be Cool, Scooby-Two!
Be Cool, Scooby-Two! is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise Velma enters a science fair at an esteemed laboratory, but while at the science fair a mystery is afoot and things get stranger when Scooby is cloned! Plot "And perfect! My display is complete!" Said a young woman alone in some sort of laboratory. "I'm gonna win the science fair, I'm sure of it! Thanks to you little guys." She poked at a terrarium full of bugs. She heard something fall over and looked over her shoulder. "Hello?" She asked. "Must be my imagination." She then heard a slopping, wet sound. "Hello?" She said again. This time that janitor came into view who was mopping the floors. He waved at her and smiled she waved back wiping the sweat off of her brow. The janitor walked off and she finished the adjustments to her display. All of a sudden some goop oozed from behind her display. "What is this?" She asked. "Bleeleleelelele!" A gross, wet voice growled. From behind her display appeared a giant blob, which absorbed all of her display and materials! "Ahhhh! What are you?!" She asked nervously. "Rraghhllllleeghh!" The blob growled as it moved towards her. She ran away and out of the door just in time. The giant blob laughed a gooey, wet laugh as it slithered away into the basement of the lab. The janitor came out to see the goo. "I'm not cleaning that up." He said as he continued to mop the floor. --- "I can't believe it! I've always dreamed of participating in the Heitman Labs Science Fair!" Velma said excitedly. "Sooo exciting.." Fred said sarcastically. "Meanwhile we had to skip that trip to a haunted mall for this." "It's ok Fred, we gotta support Velma." Daphne comforted. "I've been dreaming of this since I was a Little Velma. If I win, Heitman Labs will hire me on the spot and we will be able to further research my experiment." Velma explained. "What is your experiment?" Scooby asked. "Is it which kind of candy is, like, the tastiest!?" Shaggy hoped. "Or which gumbo is the most deliciousest?!" Scooby cheered. "Saying most deliciousest is redundant." Velma complained. "Plus deliciousest isn't a word. And no my experiment is actually applicable in the real world." "You're telling me that those experiments aren't applicable?" Shaggy said. "Applicable to my tummy!" Scooby cheered. "Hello? Are you a Ms. Velma Dinkley?" Asked a tall man wearing a suit and some glasses. "You're Geoff Heitman! I've admired your laboratory's work ever since I split my first atom!" Velma admired, shaking his hand. "Well we're pleased to have you competing for the position Ms. Dinkley." Said Mr. Heitman, walking away. "I'm star struck! As a kid I made a trading card of him! I know all about him!" Velma exclaimed showing them her trading card. "Yeesh someone is geeking out to the max." Fred said. "Why don't we go look around at the other science fair projects?" Velma said. The gang walked past many displays. They stopped when they got to a small young woman who looked stressed. "Oh hi... Who are you?" She said meekly. "I'm Velma, and these are my friends, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, and Scooby-Doo." Velma introduced. "Velma here is competing in the science fair!" Daphne said patting Velma on the back. "Oh that's cool. I'm in it too. Although something happened..." Said the girl. "Ooooo is it a mystery?! Oh please world let it be a mystery I'm so bored!" Fred cheered excitedly. Velma glared at him. "Sort of. The name's Jasmine Summers, and my project is about the affects certain chemicals have on amoeba growth. However the other night I noticed one of my amoeba was growing exceptionally fast. And when I arrived the next day, it was nowhere to be found, but what was found was a big slime trail! I fear I may have created a monster!" Jasmine whimpered. "Yes! Woohoo!" Fred cheered. This time the whole gang glared at Fred. "Oh please Jasmine, there's no way that your experiment had that much of a reaction." Said a nerdy young man. "However my cloning machine is quite the opposite." "Cloning?!" Daphne asked excitedly. "Straight outta Sci-fi!" She cheered. "Imagine Scoob! You could clone a burger to have two burgers!" Shaggy said "Science is amazing!" Scooby said in wonder. "Yes Shaggy that's the coolest part." Velma said sarcastically. "Like, I know!" Shaggy said excitedly. Velma sighed. "I'm Wendell by the way." The young man said as he approached Scooby. "Hey this dog would be the perfect subject for my cloning." Scooby blushed. "Oh stop." He said. "What a ham." Velma said. "I've got to go make some adjustments to my machine, but once it's time to demonstrate to Mr. Heitman, come over to my display." Wendell said to Scooby. "Ok Mister." Scooby said happily. "Ooo more than one Scooby! I've always dreamed of having my own Scooby. Shaggy's always hogging this one." Daphne said matter-of-factly. "That's cause he's my dog!" Shaggy said. "Just sayin'. Don't hate the player hate the game." Daphne said. "I don't know what to do..." Jasmine cried out. "There, there, don't...cry?" Velma said awkwardly. She then whispered to Daphne,"Do something! Emotions are not my thing they're yours!" "Jasmine, it'll be ok. We'll solve this monster amoeba mystery." Daphne said. "Man monsters, cloning, and well science, this day is straight out of I Once Met a Teenage Clone/Blob VI!." Daphne squealed. "That movie sounds god-awful." Fred said. "Oh it is. Daphne made me watch it with her 5 times!" Velma complained. "Watching a movie with you isn't exactly fun. You have to point out every flaw." Daphne said. "If I don't then who will?" Velma asked. "True dat." Scooby agreed. Daphne crossed her arms. "Attention participants." Came over the loudspeaker. "Get back to your displays as the judges, including Geoff Heitman, will be walking to each display, thank you." The Fred followed Velma back to her display as Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne walked to Wendell's machine. The amoeba monster stalked the gang from up on the catwalk above the science fair. --- "Ah Ms. Dinkley, please explain your project to us." Said Mr. Heitman. "I-I-I-I..." She said nervously as she was star struck by her idol. All of a sudden the amoeba monster plopped down onto Velma's project and absorbed it. "Blagghghrarrralll." It growled. "Oh thank goodness." Velma wiped the sweat from her forehead. "What in Isaac Newton is that?" Said Mr. Heitman. "Run!" Fred screamed as the monster flopped off of the table and chased them and the judges past Wendell's machine where Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby were. Daphne and Shaggy ran, but Scooby tripped and fell into one end of the machine. "Ow!" He said. He stood up but accidentally pressed a button causing the machine to shake and flash. When the machine opened up, two Scoobies came out. The real one and one with a yellow collar! "Dang I'm hot." Scooby said looking at his clone. "Hehehehe." Laughed the clone. "You're name is Scooby-Two! Welcome to the world!" Scooby said, hugging his clone. "Monster!" Shouted Scooby-Two as the amoeba monster slimed towards them. "Prioritize, run!" Scooby said. The two ran away screaming. They ran into the experimental lab where the rest of the gang waited. They slammed the door and put up a bunch of furniture to blockade it. "Like, am I seeing double?" Shaggy asked. "No I'm Scooby-One!" Scooby said. "And I'm Scooby-Two!" Announced his clone. "Whoah! My very own Scooby!" Daphne said, hugging Scooby-Two. Shaggy and Scooby looked at her disapprovingly. "Ugh! To think my idol almost witnessed my genius!" Velma said sadly. "Velma you were so nervous you couldn't even finish a sentence." Fred said doubtfully. "Anyway, we should split up and look for clues. Daphne and Velma, we'll explore the lobby. Shaggy, Scooby, and Scooby..." "Keep it real." Scooby said. "You guys investigate the rest of the lab." Fred said. "Freddy! I want to go with Scooby-Two! We can investigate the lab too." Daphne pleaded. "Please!!" She did puppy dog eyes. "Fine!" Fred cracked. "Yippee! I have my own Scooby!" Daphne cheered, hugging Scooby-Two. The gang rolled their eyes. --- Velma and Fred walked around near the destroyed experiments. "All of these scientific experiments... All ruined." Velma said sadly. "It's ok. It's all in the name of a mystery." Fred patted her on the back. "That doesn't make me feel any better." Velma said. Velma walked over to some of the slime left behind by the amoeba monster. She stuck some on her finger and smelled it. "Hmmm..." She said. "Eww what is this stuff." Fred whimpered. "Oh take off your tutu Freddy, it's just some amoeba goop." Velma said. She grabbed a test tube and filled it up with the goo. "Why don't we go analyze this slime in the Mystery Machine?" Velma handed Fred the test tube and he held it far away from his body, grossed out. Velma rolled her eyes. The two walked out of the laboratory. --- Shaggy and Scooby were walking in a hallway. "Like, why don't we investigate the lab's kitchen?" Shaggy asked excitedly. "It would be our duty too." Scooby shrugged. The two ran excitedly to the kitchen to see Daphne and Scooby-Two finishing up the last of the food. Both of their jaws literally dropped to the floor, their eyes filled with fire. "Oh hey guys. What's up?" Daphne asked. Scooby-Two giggled. "That was delicious." "Our food..." Shaggy said stunned. "There's only room for 1 Scooby in this kitchen." Scooby growled. "Wait a minute guys. There may be some more food in that pantry over there." Daphne pointed. The two ran over with spoons and forks and saw a large blob and began eating it. "This gelatin is delicious!" Shaggy said. "Loving the lime." "Guys, that isn't gelatin!" Daphne said nervously. "They both looked up to see the face of the Amoeba monster! "Blarghhhhlllll!" It growled. "Run!" Scooby-Two yelled. The four ran away from the blob who oozed towards them. They ran into the experimental lab, the blob followed. He slammed the door open and looked around for the 4 kids. All of a sudden the four of them popped up from behind a table in lab coats and goggles. "Professor Blobby, you're, like, late for the experiment!" Shaggy said. "Huh?" The monster said. "Sure... Mix the purple and the orange liquid and we'll record the results." Daphne explained. "Don't forget safety goggles!" Said Scooby-Two, placing the goggles onto the monster. "Safety equals priority!" Scooby grinned. The amoeba monster mixed the chemicals and they exploded in his face. "Alright good!" Daphne said. The four ran away as the amoeba just stood there in shock. The four ran further into the labs and to the offices of the scientists. They ran and hid inside of Mr. Heitman's office for safety. Not knowing they were there, Mr. Heitman walked in on the phone. "This may be the last year we can hold the science fair. We have too many employees and too many failed or neglected experiments. I'm kind of glad that that girl's project is running amok, so I don't have to worry about us going out of business." He said as he grabbed a flash drive and walked out. "That's suspicious." Said Daphne. "Let's go tel the gang!" Scooby-Two said happily. "You are so smart!" Daphne cheered. "Hmph. I'm just as smart as him." Scooby said as the rest of them walked towards the lobby where Fred and Velma were. "Why are you guys so out of breath?" Fred wondered. "We met Mr. Antagonistic Amoeba!" Shaggy said. Scooby acted out being the blob by becoming a Scooby blob. "Scooby how is that even possible if you to do?" Velma asked. "I don't know, but I bet Mr. Perfect Clone can't! " Scooby said. Scooby-Two remained unfazed. "Well we discovered something significant about the blob." Fred said. "And we have a suspect. Mr. Heitman said over the phone to someone that he can't afford to hire any new scientists." Shaggy explained. "It's not him!" Velma defended quickly. "It couldn't be..." The gang glared at her. "Is it trap-setting time?" Fred asked enthusiastically. "If it's to save this science fair and clear Mr. Heitman's name... Then it's definitely trap-setting time." Velma said. --- "Like, Even when there's two of you, I still have to be bait!" Shaggy moaned. "Stop being a negative Norville." Scooby said. The two walked up to a display. "Like, Scoob, are you ready to finish our display..?" Shaggy said in a horrible acting voice. "You bet!" Scooby said. "Books!" He yelled. Velma around the corner, facepalmed. "Blaerarregghhh!" Growled the amoeba monster who slithered out from behind a door. "We won't let him destroy our experiment. C'mon Scoob." Shaggy said as the two ran towards Fred, Velma, Daphne, and Scooby-Two threw a net onto the beast. "We did it!" Daphne cheered. "I think you spoke too soon!" Velma exclaimed as the monster slithered underneath the net! "Run!!!!" Scooby-Two screamed, jumping into Daphne's arms like Scooby does with Shaggy. Shaggy and Scooby glared at them. "Blarggggghhhhhh!" Growled the amoeba monster. "Like, Zoinks!" Daphne screamed. "Really?" Shaggy asked. Chase scene starts Daphne and Scooby-Two were running past the displays where they found a genetically grown watermelon experiment. They began to eat the watermelon when the blob appeared behind them. They turned around and spit the watermelon seeds at the amoeba who groaned oozed away. Shaggy and Scooby ran into the experimental lab where they got in hover boards and hovered out past the blob who growled at them. Velma and Fred were running from the blob who chased them into the basement. They slammed the door and locked it behind them. Inside of the basement was also the rest of the gang. Chase scene ends. Velma picked up a small piece of metal that was cold. "Ah why is this piece of metal so cold?" Velma asked. "And what is this piece of brown cloth?" "Hmmmmm...." Said Scooby-Two looking at it for a long time. "I don't know." He said. "Genius!" Scooby said sarcastically. "Wait I think I've got it!" Velma said. "Fred can you come up with a better amoeba-stopping trap?" Velma asked. "With pleasure." Fred said. "Me and Scooby-Two wanna be the bait!" Daphne volunteered. "Hey you can't be bait, we're bait!" Shaggy argued. "This is the first time I've ever heard you argue about wanting to be bait!" Fred said. "Why don't the four of you just do it?" Asked Velma. --- "Second times the charm!" Scooby said. "C'mon Amoeba, your too small to take us on." Shaggy taunted. "Yeah... Bud... Am.. I can't think of any convincing taunts!" Daphne said sadly. "Blarghhlllgghh!" Growled the monster as he oozed towards the group. "Ahhhhh!!" They all screamed, running back to the experimental labs. "Now Fred!" Shouted Daphne. Fred and Velma switched on giant heating lights as the blob moved past them he began to melt until a small machine was revealed. --- Two police officers stood around the capsule. "So what is this exactly?" Asked the one officer. "I'm glad, you asked." Velma said pulling off the capsule's cover. "Jasmine!?" Said the gang. "Precisely. Jasmine made up the whole story about her amoeba growing to such lengths so she could destroy other people's science fair projects and win the job. She created this machine and covered it in gelatin, believe it or not, which she kept from melting with the cooling system she added to the machine." Velma explained. "So that was that cold piece of metal you found in the basement!" Fred said. "So, know wonder the amoeba monster tasted like gelatin, it's because he was gelatin!" Shaggy realized. "I would've had the job of it weren't for you meddling smart people, well actually I don't know if my plan was even that good..." She said, beginning to cry. The police dragged her away. "But wait we have another unmasking to do.." Velma said, pulling off Scooby-Two's head to reveal Wendell! Scooby tilted his head in confusion. "So wait, I spent my whole day becoming best friends with a creepy middle aged man? Yeah... I'm sticking with real Scooby from here on out." Daphne said. "You know." Scooby said. "But, like how'd you know that Scooby's clone wasn't well a clone at all?" Shaggy asked. "In the basement, I found that piece of brown fabric. Then I noticed that there was a tear in 'Scooby-Two'" Velma explained. "Ok fine. I just wanted it to seem like my machine worked, so I'd get the job. I had fun today though, ever think about adding a sixth member to your gang?" Wendell asked. "No!" The gang said in unison. "Ok..." He walked out. "Can I just try a Scooby Snack?" "No!" The gang said again. "Can I say Zoinks?" Wendell pleaded. "Like, never." Shaggy disagreed. "Jeepers?" Wendell asked. "Just leave Wendell." Velma said. "At least I'm leaving with my dignity!" He announced as he scooted his butt across the ground like a dog. "Never again should there be a Scooby-Dooby-Two!" Scooby said. "Agreed." The gang said. Writer's Note Feel free to review! Locations *Heitman Labs **Lobby **Kitchen **Experimental Labs **Basement Cast and Characters Villains *The Amoeba Monster Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism: Wanting to become best friends with Scooby-Two and be like Shaggy and Scooby Quotes *"Oh take off your tutu Freddy, it's just some amoeba goop." -Velma Home Media Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Episodes